My Gift To Her
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Jack's given Tru a gift, but she doesn't even realize it. Will she realize it before it is too late? And more importantly, will she see why he gave her a gift?
1. Prologue

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Tru Calling_. This fan fiction is based off the season one episode 'Two Weddings and a Funeral'.

****

Prologue

Tru doesn't understand what a gift I've given her. What I told her about Harrison is the truth. I didn't want to see him die anymore than Tru did. But Fate needed to have its way. Someone had to die in Harrison's place.

She doesn't seem to understand that I could have made sure Harrison died once more. But no, I'm not as cold hearted at Tru believes I am. I let Harrison live for her. His life was my gift to Tru, from me, not Fate.

I can understand that she was upset about Luc, but would she have rather lost her brother? Someone else had to die if Harrison was to live. And good old Luc was just basically in the wrong place at the wrong time. But Tru will get over it eventually. She hates me now. Everyone hates me. They just can't seem to understand what a favor I am doing for the world.

Harrison's lucky to be alive. If I hadn't been friends with him—and he wasn't Tru's brother—he'd have the one in the casket, not Luc. Harrison's life was my gift to her and she can't seem to see it. She only sees Luc's death and blames me for it.

"You have no idea what you've begun," she tells me, her beautiful face full of angry and hatred all directed at me.

Of course I know what I've begun. I started it, didn't I? But I relish this uttered challenge. After all, its makes my dull-as-dishwater existence worthwhile. Maybe one of these days, she'll notice my gift, but until then, I look forward to our next meeting.


	2. Chap 1

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not anything related to _Tru Calling_.

****

Chapter One

Oh how I _hate_ rewind days! If it weren't for Tru Davies, I wouldn't have to suffer through them. But the only way to end the rewinds is to kill her and I can't do that. As crazy it may seem, I love Tru. At first I didn't want to believe it, but now, I know that I really do love her. And it is because I love her that I allowed Harrison to live. But my love for her also led to Luc's death. I purposely sent him to Bank Street so he would die. I figured, maybe then Tru would realize that she didn't love him. But all that did was cause Tru to increase her hate for me.

But some people say that an emotion as strong as hate can only come from love. So maybe Tru loves me but she doesn't want to admit it. Not that I can blame her. Her mother once had the calling and was Life and her father was once Death. And of course, Richard Davies had his wife murdered and Tru witnessed it. And Tru later found out that her mother had the calling, which led to her death.

But I must stopping think about Tru because I have a job to do. I have to make sure that whoever caused this rewind stays dead. Fate gave me this job and I must keep Fate happy.

_Swirling dust kicked up by something or someone. A colorful set of poles in the midst of the dust. A flash of black, white, and purple along with the strong scent of a horse. An unearthly scream. The sounds of a gunshot. Loud cracks. The words 'Evening Star' etched in a plaque._

Then nothing. That's all I've got to go on. Figuring this out would be so much easier if my mind didn't keep flashing back to Tru. But it must have something to do with a horse—a riding accident?

It seemed like an easy case. Finding some dumb animal and make sure it killed its rider. But Tru would be there and she would once again try to prevent it.

Her face, so beautiful yet full of such anger. _"You have no idea what you've begun…"_ I hear her say. If only she knew the truth. If only she knew I cared for her.

****

Author's Notes:

This story takes place between seasons one and two, in case anyone was wondering. I'm glad people like this story and the two other 'Tru Calling' stories I have written. I'm sorry that this story has short chapters, but it will be a better story with the short chapters I hope. And it will be easier to update. Look for chapter two soon!

Reviewers!

****

MistressRosaelea – Glad you liked it!

****

Lone Dark Wolf – I'm glad you like my other stories too! As I get ideas, I promise to write more! I have no intention of stopping (when it comes to my 'Tru Calling' stories) any time soon!

****

ilovecrazypeople – Jack is one of my favorite characters too! He is a very easy character to write about for some reason and I can easily pick up on his feelings I think. Glad you like the stories!

****

Katy – Your review inspired me to continue with this story! I spent some time thinking about how to continue and I think I've figured it out. And I'm very pleased that you like the way Jack is written!


	3. Chap 2

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Tru Calling_.

****

Chapter Two

Now it was time for me to begin the hunt for Fate's intended victim. How hard could it be to find some dumb horse named Evening Star in this city? The answer is _very_ hard. But I couldn't waste time by waiting for Tru to figure it all out. If I waited on Tru, I wouldn't be able to outwit her. But it would mean getting to see Tru.

No, I must stay focused on my job. My job is to keep Fate happy, not to fall in love with Life, even if Life is Tru. But her parents were Life and Death so maybe it helps keep the balance of the universe in order. Stop thinking about her and get on with your job!

I headed out to my car and drove out of the main part of the city, heading for the outskirts where the country could be found. In the country I should be able to find his nag and make sure it killed it's rider. I must find this person before Tru does.

Ten horse barns later (who knew there were so many?), I found the correct one. There was the nameplate that I had seen. Of course, my job wouldn't be so hard if the horse was in it's home. But the horse wasn't and I had never seen the horse. Focus, Jack, focus.

Colorful poles, where could they be? Ahh, I see them now, outside inside a dirt arena. No one is in sight though. What else did I see? Black, white, and purple. Was the horse black? That would make sense if the horse was named Evening Star wouldn't it?

Anytime now, I will see her. Anytime now Tru will appear. Where is she? Where is Tru? Why haven't I seen her yet?

Focus, Jack, you have a job to do…

****

Author's Notes:

Another short chapter. Hopefully I will think of some more soon and update!

Reviewers!

(Prologue)

****

Cherrygurl1225 – Glad you like it! Yeah, Jack doesn't like rewinds and he has too much time on his hands for schemes.

(Chapter One)

****

Cherrygurl1225 – Glad you liked chapter one! His job is going to be a major problem later on in this fic. Sorry if this is a bad chapter compared to the last one. It's getting easier to write as Jack now.

****

Katy – I've very happy that you like this! The final episode is one of my favorites and I finally decided to write a fic following it.

****

ilovecrazypeople – I'm glad you like it! I'm going to try to update more often!

****

little firecracker – Always to good know that someone else likes the way Jack is written!


	4. Chap 3

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Tru Calling_.

I do not own anything related to .****

Chapter Three

About my tenth time around the barn, I finally spotted Tru. And she was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. She was conversing with a young girl on a black horse with a purple blanket and leg wraps. Under the bridle, a purple and white halter with 'Evening Star' stitched on the nose can be seen. So this is the person who is fated to die today. Like always, Tru is hard at work trying to keep her from dying.

A part of me wanted to go over and convince Tru to leave the girl alone so she could ride her horse and die. But another part of me knew that if I went over there then I would be unable to do my job because Tru is so distracting. Even right now, I can't stop thinking about her. Focus, Jack, FOCUS!

My job would be easier if I just stayed put in the shade of the barn. I tried to relax and watch Tru, but then a twig snapped and caught my attention. My eyes flew towards the woods near the arena and I saw a man with a hand gun. This death was not as innocent as I thought. It wasn't an accident--it was murder. And if Tru got in this man's way, he would not hesitate to kill her as well. But should I care?

Yes, I should. Not just because I love Tru, but also because Tru wasn't fated to die today. Only the girl was supposed to die. And I have to keep Fate happen and maintain order and balance. If both Tru and the girl died, that delicate balance would be upset. And I could not afford to let that happen. And I could not let Tru die.

As casually as I could, I walked over to Tru. When she saw me, an ugly, disgusted look came across her lovely face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tru," I said with a grin.

"Don't you ever take a day off?" she snapped at me.

"Not unless Fate takes a holiday."

"Why are you even here, Jack?"

"Same reason you are here. Now why don't we let this young lady ride her horse while we watch from the shade?" I said, grabbing a hold of Tru's arm and dragging her towards the shade of the barn.

She didn't protest, but she seemed surprised. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Tru Davies was actually letting me touch her. But that all changed once we reached the shade and stopped.

"What do you think you are doing!" she demanded.

"Keeping you safe."

"No, I don't think so. You are trying to make sure that she dies!"

"That really hurt Tru. For your information, I'm trying to save _your _life!"

"Death doesn't save lives--he takes them, remember?"

"Tru, please don't go out in that arena," I begged her. "It's not safe.

"Just watch me!" she dared, ripping her arm free from my loosened grip before she jogged towards the arena.

I was failing miserably. Tru didn't believe me. And if Tru didn't believe me, than Fate was going to earn two lives today instead of just one. I wasn't exactly surprised that Tru didn't trust me seeing as I almost made sure Fate claimed Harrison's life twice--before placing Luc in harm's way. But I didn't want Tru to die.

My eyes flashed towards the man in the woods. He was grumbling to himself as he loaded the gun. He loaded two bullets. One for the girl and another one for Tru. He was going to kill Tru! I had to get her out of there!

Author's Notes:

Sorry that its been so long since I last updated! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! I plan on posting the next chapter later this week as well since I'm leaving a bit of a cliffy here. Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**Jetmoon **- Glad you like how Jack is written! He's just really easy for me to write. Here's a longer chapter!

**ilovecrazypeople** - Glad to hear that you like it!

**lily** - I was really pissed when I found out they ended the show. I for one think that Tru and Jack would have ended up together eventually.


	5. Chap 4

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Tru Calling_.

****

Chapter Four

I had warned her not to go into the arena. Now she was going to die because she was trying to help. Oh Tru, why do you have to be so stubborn? Fate needs someone to die today… No I will not do that to her. I may hate rewinds, but I love Tru and I will not let her die. I would never forgive myself if she died.

"Tru! Get out of there!" I yelled at her.

"Give it up, Jack!" she told me coldly, glaring at me.

"Just listen to me for once, Tru! Get the hell out of there!"

"No!" she refused.

I heard the gun prepare to fire. Not caring for myself, I ran into the arena, jumped over the fence, and grabbed Tru. I pulled her to ground as a bullet came flying through the air. The bullet meant for her. Fate could have me if it meant that Tru could live. Tru gasped as she saw the bullet hit me in the arm.

"Tru, get out of here!" hissed at her, one hand covering the wound in my arm.

Tru froze in the dirt of the arena. She was still laying where she had landed. She couldn't believe that I, Death, had pulled her out of the path of a bullet.

"Jack?" she asked, her voice betraying her fear.

"Tru, you have to leave now. He'll kill you if you stay."

We were the only people in the arena. The girl and her horse had already left. I assume that they jumped the fence of the arena in a hurry. She might be safe, but Tru and I were sitting ducks. Tru's life was still in danger.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, you just have to get out of here while you still can. Run and get in your car. Stay close to the ground. Don't worry about me."

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me until you get out of here alive!"

Tru got up and ran, climbed through the fence, and headed towards her car. I got up too and followed her. On my way out of the arena, I noticed that the girl and her horse hadn't made it over the fence. The gunshot must have spooked the horse, who crashed into the fence, and killed the girl. Fate had its one death, now Jack only had to make sure that he got Tru out of there alive.

He had just made it through the fence when he heard a scream.

"Jack! Save me!" screamed Tru.

Tru had been cornered. Tru was going to die. Tru was going to die…

****

Author's Notes:

Only one more chapter to go!


	6. Chap 5

****

My Gift To Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Tru Calling_.

****

Chapter Five

I raced around the barn, towards where I heard Tru scream. If anything happens to Tru, I don't know what I will do. I'll probably start with tearing the person responsible from limb to limb.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Tru, her hands in the air and she was pleading for her life. The man in black had his back to me and the gun pointed at Tru. I slowed down and snuck up behind the man. Then I tackled him to the ground and wrestled the gun from him. Once I had the gun in my hands, I shot the man in the shoulder and dropped the gun.

"If you come near her again, I swear I _will_ kill you," I warned.

Tru looked at me, afraid. She was afraid of me.

"Tru, Fate only needs one life today, and the girl died. The horse hit the fence and she died, just like on day one. No one else needs to die," I explained to her.

"But you _saved_ me. Why would you do that?" she asked, confused.

"It was my gift, Tru. My gift to you. I save your life and I also gave you Harrison's life. I could have made sure he died on day two, but I didn't. Don't you see the gifts that I have given you?"

"Yes, but you also stole Luc's life! I will never be able to forgive you for that!"

"Someone had to die that day, Tru. Luc was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Because you sent him there to die!" she accused.

"Would you rather it have been Harrison? Did you really want to watch your brother die twice? It could have been Harrison instead. Or Davis. I'm not all that picky."

"You act like lives are something to be toyed with!"

"We don't get to decide who lives and dies, Tru. Fate decides. I just help make Fate happy."

"You just like to take lives, Jack. You're Death!"

"You seem to have forgotten that I saved your life and I let your brother live! I'm also in the business of saving lives! Death is sometimes better for these people than life!"

"If you think that saving my life is going to make me stop, forget it. I'm never going to stop!" she screamed at me.

"I'm not asking you to. I look forward to the challenge. I was just making sure that you lived another day," I said with a smile as I walked over to my car and got in.

Tru glared at me and got in her car and drove away. I sighed. I saved her life but she still hated me. She still didn't see that I loved her and because I loved her, I made sure she lived and I made sure Luc died instead of Harrison. Oh well. One of these days, she would love me in return.

****

Author's Notes:

The end. I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
